marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 3 50
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** Shadowy Leader ** ** * * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin **** ***** An unnamed Saloon ** * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Puny Little Man | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler2_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker2_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist2_1 = Dave McCaig | Letterer2_1 = N/A | Editor2_1 = Axel Alonso | CustomRole2_1 = Special Thanks To | CustomMembers2_1 = Len Wein Herb Trimpe John Romita Sr. Damon Lindelof Leinil Yu | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** *** *** * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** * ** *** Items: * * | Synopsis2 = Wolverine is narrating his first-ever fight with the Hulk. He says that when he remembers his memories, he takes the good with the bad, but he still tells it a little differently each time. He said how he was stuck with Department H in Canada where Heather and James Hudson took him him when nobody else would've, but had to make him wear a cowl with whiskers (as if a cowl wasn't embarrassing enough) and a bright yellow costume. He states how it's a stupid idea that Canada needs a superhero team, and that how he even needed a mask when he couldn't recall his own name at the time. He was "The Wolverine," as if there were more Wolverines. They also made him state things like, "And like a wolverine, I've got claws -- forged out of diamond-hard adamantium!" Towards the end of the battle, when the Hulk picks up Wolverine to rip him in two, the fight changes to when the Hulk from the Ultimate Universe actually does this to the Wolverine of that universe. Wolverine from Earth-616 then wakes up from a dream and/or memory in Canada. He has no idea how he could tell the difference, or what that uniform he was wearing in the Ultimate Universe was. All he can say is, "I hate Canada..." | Solicit = It’s the biggest, best and, quite possibly, last battle between Wolverine and Sabretooth! * These sworn foes have been locked in an endless grudge match that goes back longer than either can remember -- or even imagine. | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: *1st story** *2nd story** Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Evolution Chapter 1: First Blood Logan * * * * Silver Fox * * * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * * | Trivia = * The Evolution story arc (Wolverine Vol 3 #50- ) was adapted in a motion comic mini-series comprised of 6 episodes called Wolverine versus Sabretooth. The mini-series was created by Marvel Knights Animation and released by Shout! Factory on DVD in January 14, 2014. ** Prequel to Wolverine versus Sabretooth Reborn mini-series ( - ). In some instances, both mini-series are available together as one. * Second story originally shown in . Erroneously depicts Hulk's blood as being red, however, it is actually green. | Recommended = | Links = }}